guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Royally Ever After
Royally Ever After is a film about the Royals. In it they proceed in stopping an insane jester who plans to kill them and destroy Camoria. This event takes place after Swirly had those weird dreams of the Prophecy. Movie Before the Happy Ending At the beginning the Royals are watching their foolish Jester perform. Then an anonymous tee arrives stating stolen children in HungKung. Sir Stallious hurries to Kingdom Kung to get more information. There, the royalty, is no help. Suddenly Sir Stallious hears a loud thump in the woods. He stumbles to see a young woman practicing her aim. The two start to talk and Stallious begins to like the woman. Before this woman leaves he asks for her name. She replies "Swirly". More Clues Sir Stallious asks for back-up from the other Royals. So he gets a recruit named Hellequin. She used to be a clown but quit. Together she and Sir Stallious investigate more. They find an old castle number and go there. The castle is empty all except a room locked from the inside. Hellequin presses a brick setting off a trap. Sir Stallious falls but is caught by her. As the castle starts to fall apart, the two exit. Suspects Sir Stallious goes back to see Swirly. Stallious expresses his clues and Swirly her dreams. Sir Stallious attempts to dance with Swirly but she refuses and walks away. Hellequin sees and convinces him to let her be for awhile. Perhaps she'll like him better if he solves the case all by himself. So Sir Stallious takes Hellequin's advice and cancels the other Royals arrivals. More Children More children are gone and no clue to whom. So Sir Stallious starts at the bottom for clues. Unfortunately now Hellequin has disappeared. Stallious now calls for Swirly who agrees to help him. At the Mount The children are greeted at the top of the mountain where Trickster, Hellequin, and the rest of the villain show themselves. The kids ask why and Trickster sings Top of the throne to them. More Work, Less Love Stallious admits his love for Swirly as she is speechless. But at the bottom of the mountian the two spot a pack of TNT being loaded in a crate and shipped to certain castles. One being the same empty one Sir Stallious and Hellequin went to. Was it a clue? Swirly decides to fly up the mountain and see. Sir Stallious tries to stop the shipping TNT. At the top of the mountain Trickster and his gang trap Swirly. But Prince Eos, Princess Hale, and other Royals ambush them. Turns out Sit Stallious did call for back-up. But the kids are zip-lined down the mountain toward the bombing-site. Trickster gets his helicopter and flies to kill Stallious. At attempting to he falls into the bombing-site. The children are saved and the Jesters are sentenced treason. At the end Stallious asks to be Swirly's zing and she kindly rejects. Rate Rated: ''PG: For spooky creatures and violent resources. '' Soundtrack Top of the throne Forget About Love Royally Ever After (song) Category:Movies